<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The storm by Cyber1987</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360139">The storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyber1987/pseuds/Cyber1987'>Cyber1987</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sunset in the golden sea [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Splatoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, On the Run, Run Away, Some Humor, some OC’s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:14:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyber1987/pseuds/Cyber1987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the salmonids started to attack more aggressively and many inklings started to go missing, the new Squidbeak Splatoon starts to investigate the company grizzco after their activities became more and more suspicious, they might find new allies and enemies in this new risky mission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sunset in the golden sea [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Horizon was in her day off when she was called in for an emergency meeting at octo canyon , she was annoyed by it but she had to go, it was her job after all.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She was arriving to the square, the place was still pretty empty because it was really early in the morning, the sky was grey and fog extended through the city line, horizon approached the manhole and after looking around making sure no one was there she shifted to her squid for and descended through the iron mesh.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She emerged in octo canyon, the place was cold and the fog was thicker here, she managed to spot Marie in the entrance of cuttlefish cabin. “Hi Marie, why was the emergency?” She asked to the older inkling. “I don’t know either.” Marie waits for horizon how goes to her and follows her to the cabin, the place was expanded recently and it was much bigger now, inside where agent 3 (Orca), agent 1 (Callie),agents 5 and 6 (pearl and marina) and agents 7 and 8 (North and River), Orca was with Callie near the kitchen Callie was the one making most of the conversation orca only nodded, north and River where both sitting in the couch, they where chatting as well but they were talking octarian and some times they would let out some small laughs, but overall they were trying to not make too much noise, pearl and marina where in the table checking their phones, Horizon sat down in one of the couches adn Marie stated by her side.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“How much are we going to wait? We need to be back before 9 am...” said marina facing Marie, “we are only waiting for cap, then he will tell us why he made is come here.” As Marie specked the door of the cabin opened reviling the old captain, “sorry for coming late, i needed to deliver a message to someone, but im here now so let’s start.”he said as he sits down on the table, everyone is looking at him expecting.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I called you all here because of the recent events in inkopolis, as some of you know recently there’s been many salmonid attacks near the city, if these attacks continue we might have to interfere but in the meantime please don’t involve.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“But what if a civilian is in danger?” Asked Orca, “yeah we can’t just sit and watch!” Exclaimed pearl, Carig letted out a sigh “i know you’re concerned about the safety of others, but we can’t risk the NSS you know we are an illegal organization because we aren’t envolved with the police or the government.” That wasn’t a surprise, everyone knew about that when the became agents. “When do you suggest we intervene then?”asked Callie , Carig took a moment before responding, “if you’re in immediate danger then you can attack, if the situation doesn’t get better in the next weeks we can make a plan and attack specific points when no one is watching.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Everyone agreed but some like orca and pearl still had sparks of doubt in their eyes. ”for now” carig continued “the patrols around the canyon are going to be done less frequently we need to keep an eye in the city, agent 3 will patrol the cityduring the night along with agent 6, you start at midnight, agent 4 and 7 will patrol during the day as undercover agents, I’m sorry four i know this is your day off but we need to stay vigilant.” Horizon nodded, “i understand captain.” Carig continue “for the rest of us we are going to go to different beaches, agent 5 and 6, please if you know something report it immediately before the news broadcasts.” The two nodded. “Alright reunion dismissed, please remember exist one at the time we don’t want to attract attention, agents 4 and 7 your patrol starts at midday and ends at sunset, you will patrol the square, and the downtown side nearby the main beach, please be careful.” The two nodded, they all left the cabin and waited for their turn to exist through the manhole </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Horizon approached North and river “hey where do you want to meet?, we have one hour before going to patrol.” North took a moment, “I’ll see you outside of grizzco, i need to leave my sister in the house and get ready for the mission.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, I’ll see you there, remember to bring your undercover gear.”north nodded and he went to the manhole and shifted along with his sister, both disappeared through the old sewer.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Take care out there, i don’t want to take care of you again” said Marie, horizon turned to face her. “Don’t worry I’ll be back in one piece i promise!” She said with her characteristic smile.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She runs to the sewer as she arrived she waved to the older inkling and shifts, summering into the darkness.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">:</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">:</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">:</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">As horizon emerged from the manhole she immediately studies her surroundings, no one is therefore yet, the sun is covered by clouds but the fog is gone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She walks away heading to an alleyway and exiting the square, as she walks she manages to see the old battle tower of the plaza, she doesn’t think much of it and she continues, she walks for around 5 minutes before arriving to an old apartment complex, the place is cheap but it’s comfortable so she doesn’t complain.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She enters the building and uses the old elevator, she types the number 5 and the elevator waits a couple of seconds before closing the doors and start heading up.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The beep tone indicates that she arrived at the fifth floor, the doors open and she steps out of the elevator, she walks for a moment before encouraging the door numbered 343, she uses the key to open it and enters her small apartment, it’s messy with a single table/ kitchen, a small couch and her bedroom with the bathroom facing each other.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She closed the door and prepared her gear for the patrol, she puts on a black t-shirt and a blue hoodie, black pants and blue sea slugs, she goes for her undercover gear, an disguised ink tank and a pair of black dualis. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The ink tank id in the middle of the backpack and in the sides has the pockets for the dualis, Horizon can access her weapons easily this way, because the backpack has little pockets in the bottom that open easily granting an easy access to the weapons.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Horizon waited for 50 minutes before leaving her apartment, it was still cloudy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She arrived to the square, it was now full with squids and octolings, music blasting from the tower, she goes to grizzco where she manages to see north already gaining for her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“We should go now even if we start in five minutes”suggested north</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, let’s go” Both agents started walking to main exit of the square facing deca tower. “Witch weapon did you brought?” Asked Horizon quietly “ brought an simple splattershot, i guess you brought the dualies.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, you know they are my favorite.” She said proudly</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“We should separate and check the area, then meet at the beach.” Suggested North.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Alright see ya there.” She waved goodbye to north and both left in opposite directions.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Horizon was nervous, she hopes the NSS doesn’t have to intervene in this, this is going to be a long and unpredictable week.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh boy i hope y’all like this story! I wrote this at 2 am so sorry for any mistakes! </p><p>As you can see this story has too many characters jaja, here are the names and ages of the agents! </p><p>Agent 3 (orca):16<br/>Agent 4 (horizon):14<br/>Agent 7 (north):15<br/>Agent 8 (River):14</p><p>There are going to be more oc’s so I’ll add them on the notes!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>